guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Illusionator
Alig 'Creation of Illusionator' ( think it was 2009(09.08.2009) Last-Drog decided he wanted to have his own strong guild so he decided to leave his old guild Storm Troopers, went to the the Guilds Temple and so Illusionator was created. Other members followed his lead these being Tazira,Notah,dolcee(Dennis) and Dura,whom some have quit to this day. 'Some history' After the creation the guild grew stronger and stronger very fast and more people like Darkayaz , Darwinian, Dennis, Hijak joined the ranks. After a while the leader got less active and lost many members so the guild 'died' for the first time. A few months Last-Drog came back to rebuild the guild, however we never got our old glory back and the guild 'died' for the second time. BUT now 3 weeks before the time of this writing our leader returned! Old members such as Darwinian, Darkayaz and Dennis immediatly returned to their old guild hoping to reach even greater heights than before. Now after a while Last-Drog quit again for a while, and Darwinian taking care of guild for good. 'About Illusionator' Our aim is to become one of the most powerful AND fun guilds. We like to do perc hunts and talk alot (in our own weird ways, sorry) in guild chat. But having many members also means many interests so if you rather run dungeons than hunt percs don't worry there will be others who will gladly accompany you in taking down the dungeon. P2P people are preferred though since Astrub is booring :D Illusionator belongs in Vice alliance, at the recent moment best alliance of rushu server. Illusionators average level of members is 198, we have really much pvpers now, we have lost our old ones, but gained very good new ones! Light-dreamer, Xenu,Wiky, the list is endless! :) 'Members' Leader : Darwinian Second in Command : Darwinian,Darkayaz, valkomen,Kizzaru,Xenu,Zynex,Vinnietoe 'How to join' The min lvl requirement is 190+ and an active player, P2P if possible and clear english. We will also require a bit of information about yourself for example if ur 190 and leeching in a prespic set you are not cut out to join Illusionator because we encourage independant players to make the guild as strong as possible. If you want more information abous us or would really like to be a part of the Illusionators feel free to pm in game: *Darwinian *Darkayaz *Xenu *Zynex *Kizzaru *valkomen *Vinnietoe 'Rules' #Don't beg for items/help, you may ask if somebody has something you need or if they wana help out with something but don't overdo it. #If you have issues with one of your fellow members fight it out among yourself, the SiC nor the leader will interfere unless you cannot figure a solution out among yourselves. #Aggroing fellow members is not allowed unless both players agree to it. #We are NOT a leeching service so if you join with the intention to get leeched 24/7 this is not the right guild for you. #Not an exact rule but we'd appreciate it if your social so our /g remains talkative and fun throughout the whole day. 'Ranks' The ranking system works as follows: Level 190-200 = Protector Alts will be marked as (Niusance) People who quit for a while (Deserter) Incase you are 190+ AND in the guild for longer than 1 month and also donated for the guild over 10m+ exp If that happens your Protector rank will be chaged to Tresurer! 'Rights ' Everyone who is not on trial receives the 'Place a Perceptor' right but only 1-2 perc per member is allowed, if the maximum number of percs are placed and you wana place one you will have to wait until someone else picks up his/hers. We have a strong guild hierarchy which means only our leader has all rights and SiC having 2nd most, other members will mostly only have the perc rights, (eventually) paddock right and 'Manage own XP distribution' right. 'Truces and Alliances' We currently are not aligned to any guild but we are belonging in Rushu`s best alliance Vice, many top tier guilds is there and also Illusionator!